


he's selling happiness and hopefullness one bag at a time

by OhNoThisWasAMistake



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, based on a playlist my ex made me, idk what this is im so sorry, james is gay for george and doesn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoThisWasAMistake/pseuds/OhNoThisWasAMistake
Summary: He wants to tell him so bad. Instead he asks George if he wants to order chinese for dinner.idk this is just me projecting onto james but with a happy ending
Relationships: George Andrew/James Marriott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. are you in love?

Everything is to close, in James' opinion, knees pressed together, shoulders bumping. It's just him and George in his quiet apartment, Fraser had fucked off to god knows where with Kenji.

George was the first to talk, "I wish I knew what other people really thought of me, don’t you?"

It takes James a moment to respond, "I guess so."

His throat burns, he just wants to get it over with

I love you, I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me is burning in his mind, anxiety rushing through his veins. He wants to tell him so bad. Instead he asks George if he wants to order chinese for dinner.


	2. lose it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George grabbed his hand with a quick grin before setting off towards the swing set
> 
> i am so sorry if this is bad or inconsistent, i wrote this while listening to a playlist my ex made for me so im in my feels :/ kdjd lol

James doesn't understand how George talked him into dragging him to this park, but James can excuse it, just this once, because the weight of George's hand in his own is comforting and makes his stomach burn and his chest ache in a way that hurts his legs.

"Jay? You should push me!" James' eyes land on the swing set that George was pointing at,

"I don't know, I don't think I'm strong enough," if looks could kill, James would be six feet underground,

"Please? Just this once?" 

"This once." 

George grabbed his hand with a quick grin before setting off towards the swing set, dragging James behind him.

That night as James laid in bed, he could still feel the fabric of George's coat against his fingers and the warmth of his laugh as he pushed him higher towards the heavens echoed in his ears.


End file.
